


Они уходили по одному

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Несколько фандомов в одной комнате. Ничего интересного.





	Они уходили по одному

Оридж поправил волосы, выпил воды, посмотрел в зеркало и твердым уверенным голосом начал говорить:

\- Я смогу. Я не буду стесняться. Все хорошо. Там всего несколько фандомов. Я... Аааа, - он сбился, сглотнул и почувствовал, что в горле опять пересохло. 

Прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, приходя в себя. Потом решительно выпрямился, отряхнул свитер немного нервным движением и открыл дверь, выходя из кухни.

В комнате, кроме него, находилось еще восемь фандомов. Оридж был очень рад, что они все откликнулись на его просьбу и пришли. Он на это не очень надеялся, поэтому искренне удивился согласию. Но они были здесь. И по традиции совершенно не обращали на него внимания, хотя он довольно громко хлопнул дверью. Спустя несколько минут Оридж тихо покашлял. Подождал еще пять минут и прошелся по комнате. Через десять робко начал говорить:

\- Товарищи… Эмм... Господа…, - он вчера весь вечер писал вступительную речь, но сейчас совершенно забыл все слова. - Друзья…, - да, хорошее обращение. - Друзья, я попросил вас придти для того, чтобы поговорить, - он замолчал, выжидательно оглядывая присутствующих.

Соционики о чем-то шептались, тихо хихикая и иногда невежливо тыкая пальцами, указывая друг другу на очередной сидящий в комнате фандом. АйТи уткнулся в ноутбук и, казалось, вообще не интересовался ничем, кроме него. ФФБ сидел и что-то рисовал в блокноте, изредка бросая взгляды на Илитного Анонимуса, который не делал ничего полезного, равно как и бесполезного. Обзорщик яростно строчил что-то в телефон. И только Логопедия и Астрономия слушали Оридж, но оба загадочно молчали.

\- Понимаете, - снова начал Оридж, довольный уже тем, что хоть кто-то обращает на его слова внимание. – Мы, все здесь собравшиеся, столкнулись на этой битве с одной проблемой. Нас не считают фандомами. – Соционики фыркнули в один голос, но во всяком случае перестали болтать, что очень приободрило Оридж, поэтому он продолжил более уверенно. – А ведь это не так! Мы для того и пришли на ФБ, чтобы доказать, что существуем и у нас есть поклонники, авторы, артеры, мы ничуть не хуже остальных! И еще…

\- Я ничего никому доказывать не собираюсь, - перебил его внезапно Илитный Анонимус. – У меня действительно нет фандома, авторов и артеров. И я, естественно, не хуже их, я лучше! – он с достоинством поправил бумажный пакет на голове.

\- А раз уж мы заговорили о тебе, - вдруг оживился ФФБ, пытаясь незаметно приподнять край пакета, за что тут же получил по рукам. - У тебя какое хобби? Мне по работе надо, - туманно пояснил он.

\- Я не собираюсь говорить о себе ничего. Ни-че-го, понимаете? Я же илита! И анон! Я должен быть неопознанным, загадочным и никому неизвестным! И все должны меня бояться, ибо я армия, - пафосно закончил Анонимус и почесал нос прямо через пакет.

\- Типичный Нап, - подала голос Соционика. - Даже типировать не интересно. Ее брат утвердительно кивнул и перевел любопытный взгляд на Обзоры:

\- А он? Есенин, Дост? Или Штирлиц? Как думаешь?

\- Нууу, - Соционика задумалась ненадолго. - Скорее всего…

\- Это неважно, - перебил ее Обзорщик, отрываясь от телефона. - Вы мне лучше адресочки свои запишите, - он поднялся с места и деловито раздал каждому по листу. - Желательно все, какие есть. Домашних страниц, рабочих, ссылки на самых главных фанатов, которые обязательно будут про вас писать. Ах, да, там еще моя визитка с кодом, пользуйтесь обязательно. – Он очаровательно улыбнулся, а телефон в его руке пискнул, извещая о принятом сообщении. Глянув на экран, Обзорщик помрачнел, чертыхнулся и выбежал из комнаты, на ходу матерясь на битые ссылки, криворуких юзеров и глюки дайри.

\- Скорее всего Штирлиц, - прервала тишину в комнате Соционика, нимало не смущаясь тем, что ранее ее прервали.

Оридж стоял посередине комнаты с визиткой Обзоров в руках и чувствовал себя весьма глупо.

\- Извините, - робко начал он. - Но я попросил вас сюда придти, чтобы предложить…

\- Прости-прости, Оридж, дорогой, я уже закончил, - подал голос ФФБ, тоже поднимаясь со стула.

\- С чем? – не понял тот.

\- Как с чем? С портретами! – ФФБ подмигнул поочередно всем, находящимся в комнате и, насвистывая, покинул помещение.

Оридж немного побледнел, но упорно попробовал начать разговор еще раз:

\- Ничего страшного, что уважаемые ФФБ и Обзоры нас покинули. Все-таки они внеконкурсные команды, их и так любят, но мы должны…

\- Этот точно Есенин, - Соционика улыбнулась. – Оридж, мы с братом ничего не должны. Поверь, у нас огромный фандом, и практически никто не ставит наше существование под сомнение.

\- Кроме самых упертых, - поддержал ее брат. - Но хейтеры есть у всех знаменитостей!

\- А зачем же вы тогда пришли? – неуверенно спросил Оридж.

\- Скучно, - отмахнулась Соционика. - Выкладка готова, холиваров нет, вот на вас посмотрели, потипировали. Хоть какое-то развлечение.

Оридж почувствовал себя глубоко несчастным. Он так серьезно готовился к встрече, а оказывается они просто пришли поразвлечься. С трудом сдерживая слезы, он шмыгнул носом и дрожащим голосом попросил:

\- Тогда может вы оставите нас? Тех, кто действительно заинтересован в этом собрании.

\- Какой милый, - восхитился Социофандом и подскочил к нему. - Не переживай, Оридж, и на твоей улице будет праздник, - он ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, посмотрел в наполненные слезами глаза фандома и чуть тише добавил. - Я попозже к тебе загляну, посмотрим, чем смогу помочь, - потрепав напоследок его по волосам, Социофандом подхватил свою сестру под руку и потянул ее к двери.

\- Но мы же еще не типировали Астрономию, - послышался ее возмущенный голос из коридора, но ответа брата уже слышно не было.

Оридж вздохнул, оглядел значительно поредевшие ряды единомышленников и попытался продолжить речь, но успел только приоткрыть рот, как со своего места поднялся Илитный Анонимус.

\- Это все бессмысленная трата времени. Я-то надеялся, что тут можно будет поесть попкорн, но ты, - он обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Оридж, - отвратительный хозяин! Даже еды гостям не предложил. Фу таким быть, – и с этими словами очередной фандом покинул комнату.

Оридж прикрыл глаза и сосчитал про себя до десяти, успокаиваясь. А потом еще до десяти. А потом ему захотелось просто убежать куда-нибудь и спрятаться, но он подавил это малодушное желание и открыл глаза.

\- Нас осталось всего четверо, - внезапно он нахмурился и пересчитал оставшихся в комнате. - Стоп. А где Логопедия? Только что ведь здесь была.

Астрономия пожал плечами:

\- Не заметил, куда она делась. Однако и мне пора, - он, покряхтывая, поднялся со стула. - Эх, совсем радикулит замучил. Время идет, а выкладка еще не готова… Я, знаете ли, молодой человек, за вами не успеваю уже, в своем-то возрасте, - он сокрушенно покачал головой и пошел к двери.

\- Подождите, - Оридж чувствовал, что слезы все-таки потекли по щекам. - Ну, подождите. Я же не успел еще сказать, что хотел предложить объединить наши силы для победы.

\- Победа – это не главное, молодой человек, - наставительно произнес напоследок Астрономия и ушел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Оридж обессилено опустился на стул и заплакал. У него опять ничего не получилось. Как был неудачником, так и остался.

\- Видно, не судьба, - грустно подвел он итог и, утирая слезы, двинулся в спальню. 

Сегодня он точно не сможет ничего написать в таких расстроенных чувствах, поэтому оставалось только лечь спать, чтобы набраться сил к завтрашнему дню. 

Свернувшись калачиком и укутавшись в одеяло, он прикрыл глаза. Странно, но засыпал он с таким чувством, как будто что-то забыл.

…АйТи оторвался от компьютера, когда уже совсем стемнело, недоуменно огляделся по сторонам и растерянно почесал бороду:

\- А где все? Чего я сюда приходил-то вообще?


End file.
